My Screw Up
by bettyspagetti22
Summary: Tony & Abby are happy together, baby on the way, until a secret involving Ziva threatens it all
1. Chapter 1

**My Screw Up**

_This is my first fanfic, so please review and let me know if you like it_

_This is set after Jet Lag, but isn't connected_

_Plus I don't own the rights to the characters_

Chapter 1

Monday morning 0800 NCIS HQ – Squad Room

Tony arrives for work, thinking he's the first to arrive, _hoping,_ he's the first to arrive as the night before he was told something that had him shocked, happy, scared a complete cacophony of emotions.

_-Flashback-_

_Tonys' apartment the night before_

Abby enters the bedroom "Tony, we need to talk" the tone of her voice sounding serious, DiNozzo looked round, he was trying to pick out a movie for them to watch.

"Hey Abs, anything wrong?" asking tentatively

Abby sits on the end of the bed just staring at Tony, who by this time was starting to get worried "Abs, what is it? You're starting to freak me out" Tony getting more worried by the second

"O.K. here it is," Abby begins "you know we've been dating for a few months and we've managed to keep it a secret, even from Gibbs, although how we've pulled that off I don't know but something tells me suspects because of the way he's been looking at me lately, you know like he knows but he doesn't want me to think he knows"

At this point Tony getting frustrated raises his voice to stop Abby rambling on "ABBY WHAT IS IT?

She took one deep breath and just came out with it "Tony I'm pregnant"

"You're w-what" he stammers, "I said I'm pregnant Tony", saying second time around Abby found it easier.

"Oh my god!, I'm gonna be a dad, when did you find out?", although speaking with a big smile on his face made it a little hard, Tony still trying to get his head around the idea of being a dad

"I found out yesterday, I'd been feeling a little hinky, for a few days, then I realised I was _late_ so I ran a blood test, then took a pregnancy test and voila"

They sat on the bed, Tony gently placed his hand on Abby's stomach and they just looked at each other and smiled. All of a sudden Tony developed a look of fear, Abby wondered what was wrong

"You do know we're gonna have to tell Gibbs about us, and now the baby, cause we can't stay a secret for much longer" Tony told her, "you can tell him, he won't head slap you, he likes you"

"We'll tell him together, tomorrow o.k.?" Abby said, He agreed, "Together, tomorrow"

-_Flashback end-_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Good Morning Tony", the voice belonging to one Probationary Special Agent Ziva David, this causing Tony to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Morning Ziva" said with a little shake in his voice, _he'd hoped he was alone_ "Are you alright Tony" she asked seeing he was a little jumpy, "yeah I'm fine Ziva, just didn't sleep too good last night" Tony replied

The next voice he heard nearly gave him a heart attack, "DiNozzo, you're late", it belonged to his boss, the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs, "yeah sorry boss, traffic was murder" it was the only lie Tony could think of to tell him.

The next 2 hours were just like the day before checking through cold cases but as each minute past Tony was getting more nervous, finally he emailed Abby to find out when they were going to break the news to Gibbs, she emailed him back within a minute, asking him to come down to her lab and then she would phone Gibbs.

Within 2 minutes Tony arrived at Abbys' lab, when he arrived they just looked at each other and knew it was time.

Back in the squad room Gibbs' phone rings "Hey Abs, what's up?" _"Gibbs can you come down to my lab, I need you to see something",_ Abby said in her usual upbeat tone "On my way Abs" and off Gibbs went.

When Gibbs arrived he was curious to see Tony there too but dismissed him and went straight over to Abby,"what have ya got Abs?"

"Well actually Gibbs, I've/we've got something to tell you, well actually 2 things but the second is related to the first so it could be just 1 thing with an attachment". It was after Abby said _"we've"_ that he spotted the two of them clasping each other's hands, but because Abby was starting to ramble on Gibbs had to get her attention.

"Abby, what are you trying to tell me" Gibbs said in a slightly raised voiced "weeelll the first thing we have to tell you is that we broke rule 12, Tony & I have been dating for 6 months and the 2nd thing we have to tell you is that you're going to be a grandpa"

Gibbs just stared at them for a moment, Tony was starting to tense up waiting for his head slap, more so when Gibbs moved towards them, but then he started smiling and grabbed Abby to hug her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, Tony starting to relax a little then felt 3 sharp thumps on the back of his head, the 3rd being harder than the first, when Tony asked why the 3 slaps Gibbs replied "the first was for breaking rule 12, the second was getting my best forensic specialist pregnant and the 3rd is to make sure you know if you hurt any of them, I'll hurt you."

_If you like this, there is a twist in ch3 involving Abby. Ziva & Tony_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After congratulating them both Gibbs heads back up to the squad room leaving Abby and DiNozzo to let everyone know their good news.

They both head to autopsy when they get there they are greeted by a slightly frustrated Ducky giving his assistant Jimmy Palmer a chewing out for being late, when he sees them his psychological instincts know they're not just there for a test result.

"Anthony, Abigail what can I do for you?" spoken in a soft Scottish accent "Well Ducky" Tony begins "we have something to tell you... Abby's pregnant"

Duckys whole face lights up "congratulations my dear, when did you find out?, when are you due?" Abby answered both questions in 1 go, "yesterday and don't know yet" Jimmy comes over to offer his congratulations but Ducky reminds him to get on with his work as he had to catch up.

After 10 mins they leave autopsy, they head to the squad room knowing they can't put it off any longer.

When they arrive at the squad room McGee is the first to see them he can see by the look on Tony's face that they have an ulterior motive behind their smiles that is etched on their faces, "hey Tony what's up" "Well McGoo & Ziva" saying her name louder causing her to look up from her computer upon hearing her name, Tony continues "Abby & I have something to tell you" but just as he's about to tell them Abby dashes off in the direction of the ladies room, at this point both McGee & Ziva stand up, wondering what is wrong with Abby, Ziva offers to see if Abby is ok but Tony continues in sort of nonchalant way "it's ok it's probably just morning sickness".

When Abby returns, she see Tim & Ziva congratulating Tony, she feels a little hurt that he couldn't wait but she understands that he wants to tell the world his/their good news.

_2 weeks later_

For next last 2 weeks everything is pretty much routine for MCRT, a Petty Officer trying to smuggle drugs, a Lt being found after being AWOL for 2 years and all that.

Ziva arrives at her usual 6am, Tony arrives at 7, and as soon as he arrives he knows Ziva isn't her usual self "Morning Ziva, everything ok?" "No Tony everything is not ok, I need to talk to you now, it is important" they decide to use Gibbs' usual conference room

"Ok Ziva what's up" "I'm pregnant Tony and it's your baby"

_Hope you like the cliffhanger"_

_Please review, I have a great way to expand this story so please give me the chance to do so_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review I so love it, no bloodletting just yet

Chapter 4

_Ziva arrives at her usual 6am, Tony arrives at 7, and as soon as he arrives he knows Ziva isn't her usual self "Morning Ziva, everything ok?" "No Tony everything is not ok, I need to talk to you now, it is important" they decide to use Gibbs' usual conference room_

"_Ok Ziva what's up" "I'm pregnant Tony and it's your baby"_

Tony just stood there is disbelief, looking straight at Zivas eyes.

"When did you find out?" still trying to take in the last part of her statement, **"**_**it's your baby"**_ ,"last week" she replied "are you sure it's mine, what about Damon, you're back together aren't you?" Tony asked her (_former Marine Cpl Damon Werth was Zivas on again, off again boyfriend, whom she'd met through a case she was investigating, he being the prime suspect at the time, but later found to be innocent, at this point they were back on)_.

"Tony I know the baby is yours I am 12 weeks pregnant, Damon has only been back 6 weeks, but if you don't believe me look at this?" from her pocket Ziva produces an ultrasound photograph she had taken at her hospital appointment she was at the day before. Tony looked at the ultrasound photo there he sees something no bigger than a thumb, it's at this point he knew he was the father.

12 weeks previous he and Ziva were on witness protection detail in Paris, the romance of the city had overtaken them, but they decided what happened in Paris stayed in Paris, but now Paris was not letting it lie.

They just stood in silence, Ziva breaking it by saying she has work to continue with so they restart the elevator and go back to work. Tony is just returning to his desk his brain still trying to take in what Ziva has told him when his phone rings, on the caller ID it's Abby's lab he answers "Hey Abs what's up" "Tony come quick it hurts, please" then the line goes dead, Tony starts frantically shouting through the phone "Abs, Abby, ABBY", he drops the phone and runs Gibbs sees the fear on Tonys face and with a quick exchange of words they all rush to Abby's lab.

When they arrive they find Abby sitting curled up in the foetal position, in pain and crying next to her GCMS as Tony approaches her he can see the blood underneath her, he desperately wants to know what's wrong, He tries to stay calm but inside he is in total fear "Abby, Abby sweetheart, what is it, what's wrong", although the fear in his voice giving it away, Abby looks up a Tony, the tears running down her face "I think I'm losing the baby".

Gibbs shouts to McGee, who arrives just as they're running to the lab, to get the car, Tony tries to carefully lifts Abby but she cries out a little, Tony trying to be strong for her lets a single tear roll down his face but inside he's praying "_please god don't let her lose our child"_

As they leave the building Ziva offers to stay behind, Gibbs agrees, the rest of the team rush Abby to Bethesda Naval Hosp. When they arrive Abby is immediately taken to be examined, Tony, Gibbs and McGee are told to wait for news.

One hour later a doctor appears "Family of Abigail Scuito?" Gibbs looks at Tony, who stands to speak to the doctor "I'm Anthony DiNozzo; I'm Abby's boyfriend, is she ok?" "Well she's resting now, but I'm afraid Ms Scuito has lost her baby"

Tony just collapses in tears.

_A/N please let me know what you think_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_...I'm afraid Ms Scuito has lost her baby", Tony just collapses in tears._

Gibbs stands and watches DiNozzo collapse on to the floor he knows the news isn't good, he walks over and sits beside him, Tony looks over to him, by now the tears are running down his face "Gibbs, Abby lost the baby" Tony starts sobbing uncontrollably, Gibbs uncharacteristically pulls Tony towards him, his 'family 'were in pain and there was nothing he could do to help.

McGee starts walking towards them, just as Gibbs and Tony stand up, they exchange looks and that's all that's needed, McGee's eyes fill up, he knows, what makes it worse is that if things had worked out between him and Abby he would be the one Gibbs would be comforting,_ when he first joined NCIS he and Abby had a short relationship but it didn't last,_ "I'll call Ziva to let her know", McGee said.

Tony starts to get his self together; he has to be strong for Abby she needed him but he also needed her.

He walks into Abby's room, he almost starts crying again but fights it, he walks over to her, sits down and lifts her hand, Abby wakes up, her voice sounding weak "Tony, I lost the baby, I lost _our_ baby" "I know sweetheart", his voice cracking, he then grabs her to hold her and they both start crying.

_-NCIS HQ-_

Back at the squad room Zivas phone rings, she answers quickly "McGee, any news?" _"Yeah Ziva, Abby lost the baby"_ Tim's voice sounding hollow "o.k. McGee I will let the Director know, oh and McGee tell Abby I was asking for her" Ziva put the phone down she just sat their feeling pain for her friend but also guilt, her best friend had just lost her baby, a baby she wanted, _she_, sitting their pregnant by her best friends boyfriend, with a baby she wasn't sure she wanted. As she's sitting there Director Vance appears at her desk, shaking her out of her thoughts,, "Let the Director know what David!" "Uh Director, McGee just called, Abby's had a miscarriage"

_-Back at Bethesda-_

Tony was still comforting Abby when she asked him, her voice quiet "is Gibbs here?" "yeah he is, do you want me to get him?" she just nodded, Tony knew he wasn't being pushed aside he knew she just wanted comfort from the only other man she trusted, a man who was like a father to her, "I'll go get him" Tony said. He left her room to join Gibbs and McGee in the hallway, he was trying to clear his throat to talk "uh Gibbs, Abby's asking for you" Gibbs leaves to go see his girl, Tim could see Tonys eyes were red and he was still visibly upset, he broke the short silence between them "how is she?" "As you'd expect, keeps wondering why it happened", "how are _you_ doing Tony?" and with that Tony broke down again "she lost our baby McGee, she lost our baby" the tears were running down his face, McGee reached over to give him a brotherly hug "I know Tony, I'm so sorry"

Gibbs walks into her room, his heart breaking when he sees his girl lying there in emotional pain, he feels helpless, "hey Abs" she looks up and he sees a look in her eyes he's seen before, it was a look he'd seen in himself when Shannon and Kelly died,_ 'why did this happen' _"Gibbs", her voice quieter than normal, but trying to sound upbeat "I'm sorry for scaring you" Abby said "don't you dare apologise Abs you did nothing wrong", at this point Gibbs actually breaks down a little and gives Abby a fatherly hug. After he composes himself he looks at Abby "no arguments you're taking sick leave, both of you, for as long as you need, _I'll_ clear it with Vance" "thanks Gibbs" she says while trying to stop herself from yawning, "Abs, you get some rest and Tony and I will come get you tomorrow, ok?"

And with that Gibbs tucked her into bed, like all those times he tucked Kelly into bed after a nightmare.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_-NCIS HQ-_

After Ziva told Vance the news he stood in silence for a moment then told Ziva to go home and that he would put the team on leave for the remainder of the day, as he walked away from Zivas desk he remembered when he and Jackie went through the same thing during Jackies first pregnancy.

_-Ziva's Apartment-_

Ziva left the Navy yard and she headed to her apartment, she didn't want to go to the hospital she couldn't face everyone there, especially Abby, she felt guilty knowing she'd lost her baby, but the fact that was pregnant with Tonys baby didn't help.

40mins later she arrived at her apartment Damon, who was staying with her while he was looking for his own apartment, was surprised to see her "hey hon what are you doing home?" Ziva just started crying, Damon looking at her a little confused, he had never seen her that upset before "Do you remember Abby Scuito?" she asked, he stood for a second "oh the happy goth, does forensics right?" "Yes that is correct, well today she was rushed to hospital, she was pregnant, but she uh lost her baby" "oh Ziva I'm sorry to hear that", but Damon knew there was something else bothering her "Ziva are you ok? Is there something else?" she just sat there wondering if she should lie to him and tell him she was ok or _should_ she tell him about the baby, even though she wasn't sure she wanted to keep it, and knowing it wasn't his, could she do it! "Damon I'm pregnant".

Damon just stared at her "HOW CAN YOU BE PREGNANT, AREN'T YOU ON THE PILL?" he started shouting at her "IT'S NOT 100% EFFECTIVE AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN "HOW" WE HAVE HAD SEX HAVE WE NOT?" she yelled back, Damon turns and starts packing "look I just wanted something casual, I didn't sign up for kids, that's not my thing I gotta go.

Damon left, Ziva was left sitting in her apartment, alone, it made her realise, she had no family, except for her NCIS family, as Eli had disowned her for leaving Mossad and joining NCIS, she had no boyfriend/husband and the only man she really cared for or wanted was with another woman, but she had a small part of him that only she could have, she decided she wanted to keep her baby, Tonys baby.

Now she had to tell Gibbs, a prospect she wasn't looking forward to.

_A/N I just want to thank everyone for all their lovely reviews_


	7. Chapter 7

As I've said previously I don't own the rights of the characters of NCIS

Chapter 7

_-NCIS HQ-_

The next morning Ziva arrived in the squad room early, 0530 to be exact, her stomach was in a knot but she wasn't sure if it was nerves or the morning sickness that had been plaguing her for the last 2 weeks, she hadn't slept well since making her decision, but she knew she had made the right one.

Gibbs arrived at his usual time 0600, coffee in hand; he was a little surprised when he exited the elevator to see Ziva already at her desk "Morning Ziva", "Good Morning Gibbs, how is Abby?" she asked Gibbs, trying to keep the guilt out of her voice, "As well as she can, Tony and I are picking her up from the hospital today", after taking a couple of slow breaths to ease the nausea that was creeping up on her she spoke again "Gibbs may I have a private word with you?" as they were the only 2 in the squad room 'private' wasn't a problem, "what is it Ziva, what's on your mind".

"Well Gibbs I have something to announce, I am pregnant" Gibbs looked a little shocked, it definitely wasn't something he was expecting to hear "how far on?" "4 weeks" Ziva lied, "Damon's?" Gibbs asked her, "Yes" she lied again, "o.k. from today you are no longer allowed in the field, you're on desk duty until you go on maternity leave" Gibbs told her, she started to protest but Gibbs silenced her.

A few days later Tony arrives at the Navy yard, he heads to Abby's lab at the request of Abby to pick up Bert, she felt she needed a comforter, as he's leaving he heads to the squad room where he meets Gibbs "Hey DiNozzo, what are you doing here?, I told you, you were on sick leave until further notice" "yeah I know boss Abby asked me to pick this up for her" showing him Bert "oh o.k. tell Abby I'll be over tonight to see her" "will do boss" Tony replied, at that Gibbs heads off to autopsy to see Ducky, it's at this point Tony sees Ziva, he hasn't spoken to her since she told him she was pregnant. "Ziva, we need to talk, NOW" they both head to the elevator/Gibbs conference room.

As they enter the elevator Tony notices Ziva has a small bump forming, "it's been nearly a week why haven't you been over to see Abby, she's asking for you, everyone else has been over, it'll look suspicious if you don't, "I do not want to come over, I feel guilty about everything that has happened" she says, Tony continues "look come over this afternoon, I'll make an excuse to go out, come over about 1500, she really wants to see you." He gathers up his thoughts to ask her the most important question

"I want to know 1 thing Ziva, are you keeping the baby?" Tony asks "yes, Tony I am" Ziva replied, this actually took him by surprise, he didn't think she wanted any kids, "have you told anyone yet?" "I told Gibbs a few days ago, I am no longer allowed in the field, and I am desk bound until I go on maternity leave", Tony pushes for more information, "have you told him who the father is?" asking her with a little bit of fear in his voice, "Gibbs believes Damon is the father and I have not told him any different, he thinks I am only 4 weeks", "have you told Damon you're pregnant?" wanting to know how Damon reacted to the new he was going to be a _'daddy' _"yes" Ziva replies and that was all she said, she didn't want Tony to know Damon had left, she didn't want him to feel sorry for her.

She was willing to be a single parent, but she was going to the best parent her child could have and give her child a better childhood than she did.


	8. Chapter 8

Just a wee note, thank you for all your reviews, I'm so grateful

Chapter 8

_-1500hrs Abby & Tonys apartment-_

Ziva arrives promptly at their apartment; she's having an internal debate about knocking the door or turning around and leaving, she decides to knock.

As Abby was expecting her she answers the door "Ziva, you came, where have you been?" she says with a touch of excitement in her voice "I'm sorry I haven't come before now work has been busy" Ziva said, hoping Abby didn't know her demeanour was a little uneasy, at this point Tony appears "Hey Ziva, what are you doing here?", trying to look surprised that she's there, "I just thought I'd come over to see how Abby is doing" "Well it was great seeing you, maybe you could stay for a little while I have to go out and pick up some groceries, we're hitting the bare minimum, so I'll see you later".

Tony leaves, leaving Ziva and Abby alone, "so Ziva how's work? How's Timmy, Ducky and Jimmy?" Abby asks, a little hyper because of the Caf-Pow! she was drinking, "work is ok, everyone is fine, Gibbs said he may come over tonight" "yeah he told Tony when he was in today, didn't you see him?" "no" Ziva replied, "oh, would you like some coffee?" Abby asked, realising her Caf-Pow! was empty "or maybe tea?" "No thank you Abby, I am uh trying to stay off caffeine, I'm getting a little jiggery" "you mean jittery, ok I'll be right back" Abby said to her, moments later Abby returned to the living room with a cup of coffee and sat across from Ziva, they were talking when Abby noticed Ziva was looking a little pale, "are you ok Ziva?, you don't look too good" "I am fine Abby I just feel a little nauseous, I must have ate something that was off, may I use your bathroom" "sure Ziva, down the hall 2nd door on your left".

As Ziva stands up she starts feeling dizzy and collapses back onto Abby couch, Abby goes over to her "Ziva are ok?" concerned about her friend "I just stood up a little too fast, I am fine", but just as she says that she runs to the bathroom and starts throwing up.

Abby goes after her and stands outside the bathroom door waiting for her, moments later Ziva emerges from the bathroom "Ziva, are you sure you're ok?" Abby asks with genuine concern for her friend, Ziva replies yes but as she's adjusting her clothing Abby notices something that gets her a little excited.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva are you pregnant?" she knows she can't hide it any longer, "Yes Abby I am" "OMG Ziva, that's great, when did you find out? How far on are you? Who's the daddy?" Abby says with a big grin on her face, Ziva thinks how to word it "well I uh found out the day you went to hospital, _(lie #1), _that was part of the reason it took me so long to come to visit you, I felt guilty because of what happened to you and Tony, and I'm 4 weeks"_(lie #2)_ "oh Ziva I'm happy for you, I really am, so who's the daddy, is it Damon?" Ziva has to lie again "yes the baby is Damon's",_ (lie #3)_ just as Abby goes to ask Ziva how Damon took the news Tony returns.

"Tony guess what Ziva's pregnant isn't that great", "yeah Abby, congratulations Ziva" Tony says, trying to sound surprised, knowing it would only be a matter of time before he's found out.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N this chapter is set 4 weeks after where ch8 finished, it's a little bit of fluff mainly Abby and Tony's return to work(sorry for the delay, busy with work and life)_

Chapter 9

_-Abby & Tony's bedroom-_

6 am, Abby's alarm goes off, she wakes up and slowly gets out of bed trying not to disturb Tony but she doesn't succeed, "Hey honey, come back to bed we still have 30 minutes before we have to move" "I know but it's our first day back and I don't want to be late, I actually feel a little nervous about going back, knowing that everyone knows what happened" Abby tells Tony, he sits up and gives her a big hug "Abby don't worry no-one is gonna treat you any different than before and if they do they'll have to answer to either me or Gibbs" and with that she went back to sleep for another 30 minutes.

_-NCIS HQ Security Desk-_

8 am sharp Tony and Abby arrive at the NCIS security desk, Donna, the guard on duty, is the first to say something, "Hi Miss Scuito, I'm sorry about what happened but it's so good to see you back" "Thanks Donna, it's really good to be back" Abby then gave her a big hug, much to the surprise of Donna.

_-Squad Room-_

As they're in the elevator Tony can see Abby is a little nervous "Are you sure you want to go back to work, because if you don't I can stop and restart the elevator and we can go home, no one would be upset or angry" "No Tony I'm fine, anyway I'm missing my other babies, you know Cpt Comparison Microscope, Maj Mass Spectrometer, plus I'm really missing seeing everyone everyday" "ok, lets go" Tony says to her.

They enter the squad room a few moments later and they are both greeted by the rest of the team first McGee, "hey welcome back Abby" giving her a small peck on the cheek, "you to Tony" giving Tony a 'brotherly' hug, next Gibbs went over, and gave her a hug only a 'father' could give a 'daughter' because that's how he thought of her, since he'd lost Kelly, Abby was the closest he had, during the day everyone welcomed them back, last of all was Ziva.

"Hello Abby, Tony, welcome back", Ziva approaches them trying to look happy at their return but knowing the guilt was killing her, she asks Abby how she is feeling "I'm ok Ziva, I wasn't for a couple of weeks but I'm gettin' there, more importantly how are you?, how's the baby?, have you told everyone yet?" Ziva answered all 3 questions in the order they were asked "I am fine, the baby is 'fine and yes I have told everyone, Gibbs was not happy at first, he was actually a little shocked but he congratulated me" after a few minutes Ziva realised Abby was looking at her, as if something was a little 'hinky' "Zeeva" she said with a slight hesitation "if you don't mind me saying your baby bump looks a little _big_ for being only 8 weeks" Ziva had to think fast "well it is because of my build, you know, I run every day and I have also been told it is a David family _trait_ yes?" she was really hoping Abby would believe her lies, luckily for her she did. But it didn't stop her feeling guilty about lying to her best friend; she knew it would kill her if the truth were to come out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_-Georgetown-_

A few days later the MCRT were called to a murder of a Lt Cmdr in a Georgetown street, they were going through the motions of their investigations, Gibbs was taking witness statements, McGee was taking photos, DiNozzo was sketching the scene and once Ducky and Palmer arrived (_a little late due to Jimmy's lack of directional sense)_, everything was pretty much the usual.

After everything was pretty much wrapped up Tony and McGee, who were the only 2 left, walked back to the truck, they were exchanging their usual banter when Tony started feeling lightheaded, a little breathless and a severe pain in his chest, McGee was slightly ahead of Tony when he heard him shouting him, as he turned round he could see there was something wrong.

"M-MCGEE" "yeah Tony, wh-are you ok? What's wrong?" McGee asked, extremely concerned for his friends wellbeing "I-I-I think I'm having a heart attack" "oh god!", within seconds McGee was dialling 911 giving the details of where they were and Tony's condition, as soon as he finished he was on the phone again this time phoning Gibbs "yeah McGee what's up" "_Boss we're still at the scene Tony's having a heart attack, paramedics are on their way, 5 minutes out_" "ok McGee keep him calm I'm on my way back" Gibbs shouted to him thru his cell phone, complete with a 180 turn in rush hour traffic.

McGee was trying his best to keep Tony calm, but was finding it hard to keep himself calm "Tony, stay with me man the paramedics are on their way, so's Gibbs, just stay with me, do you want me to phone Abby?" "N-NO, not yet, I don't want to scare her" Tony said, still in pain, practically pleading with Tim "ok Tony I won't, not yet".

Just as he finishes his sentence, the paramedics arrive, with Gibbs just at their back; the paramedics go through their checks, asking questions to both Tony and Tim, trying to get a history of any previous problems, allergies, etc. After they load Tony on to a gurney they ask who's accompanying him to the hospital, at first Gibbs tells Tim to go, but McGee insists Gibbs goes and he'll follow in the car, within minutes the ambulance leaves enroute to Bethesda.

A/N hopefully you like this, a little short but hopefully suspenseful, and thank you so so much for all your lovely reviews, everyone is greatly appreciated


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N I'm hoping everyone is liking the story, I'll try and not make it too long, there may be a few more twists along the way, who knows?_

Chapter 11

_-Bethesda Naval Hospital_

The ambulance arrives at the ER of Bethesda Naval Hospital, as soon as it arrives the paramedics rush Tony through to the trauma room Gibbs following closely at their back, "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs you'll have to wait in the waiting room, we'll be out as soon as we have an update on Agent DiNozzos condition" the doctor tells Gibbs, just as he finishes McGee arrives "any news boss?", "no they're just checking him now" Gibbs tells him "is Abby on her way?" he asks next, McGee just looks at him not sure how to answer, "well, no, Tony, uh-" but Gibbs cut him off mid-sentence "NO, what do you mean "NO", why the hell not McGee" "Tony told me not to, he didn't want to worry her" Gibbs calmed a little "ok, phone Ziva, get her to tell Abby and tell them to get down here as soon as".

McGee takes out his cell phone and slowly dials Zivas number "Special Agent David", Ziva answered very professional sounding "Ziva, it's McGee" sounding a little deflated "oh McGee, where are you I thought you and Tony would have been back by now" with a touch of annoyance in her voice", McGee then took a deep breath and just let out his sentence in one go "Ziva, we're at Bethesda, they, uh, think Tonys had a heart attack, could you tell Abby and bring her down here".

Ziva couldn't believe what she was hearing, _"they think Tonys had a heart attack"_, as soon as McGee told her she instinctively placed her free hand on her baby bump, worrying that her baby may never see its daddy, she was shook out of her trance by McGee continuing to talk "Ziva, are you still there?, Did you hear me, Gibbs wants you to bring Abby here" "Sorry McGee, yes I will bring her down, we will be there soon"

Ziva leaves the squad room, heading to Abby's lab, the elevator ride seems slower than normal, she is still trying to figure out how to tell Abby but not sound overly worried herself. Moments later she arrives at the lab, she is instantly greeted by loud music and then a very happy Abby.

"Hey Ziva, what's up?" asks Abby, sounding very upbeat, Ziva just stares at her, her eyes starting to tear up "Ziva, what is it, what's wrong?" by this time Abby knows there is something wrong "McGee just called, Tony is in Bethesda, they think he has had a heart attack, I am to take you there now"

"Oh my god, oh my god, Ziva this can't be happening, first I lose the baby and now I might lose Tony" Abby was sobbing and Ziva was trying to console her "Abby, Tony will be ok, I know in my heart he will be ok, but we have to get to the hospital, Gibbs is expecting us".

They both leave the lab, on their way out of the Navy yard they meet Ducky and after filling him in he goes with them, his excuse _"to be a buffer and explain what the doctors are telling you"._

A/N apologies for the delay in getting this up, I had a lot to get through, so the story wouldn't looked rushed, part 2 of this chapter up soon


	12. Chapter 12

A/N as I said before sorry for the long last chapter, and a small favour for FF fans, could you please help get my reviews in to double figures, thanks. Anyway on with the story

Chapter 12

They arrive at the hospital, as soon as Abby spots Gibbs she runs over, tears running down her face, she can hardly speak through sobbing "Gibbs, Gibbs how is he, have you heard anything?" "No, not yet the docs are still checking him out" Gibbs tells her, just at that she spots McGee "McGee, what happened Ziva said you told her it was a heart attack" "I don't know Abbs, one minute we were speaking, next Tony was complaining he couldn't breathe and he was having chest pains" Tim told her "well at least Gibbs was there to help you" Abby says to him, McGee squirms a little "well actually Gibbs had already left it was just us, but after I called for help I called Gibbs to tell him what happened, he came back but he then told me to call Ziva to tell you face to face" "why didn't _you_ just call me, why did Ziva have to tell me" she sounded angry and upset "Tony told me not to he didn't want me to worry you" McGee sounding a little embarrassed and a little ashamed for not telling his best friend something that important.

A few minutes later the doctor appears "Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" Gibbs looks at Abby, she gives him the look as if to say, _please Gibbs, if it's bad news I want you to tell me, not a stranger, _Gibbs steps up "I'm his boss, what's wrong with my Senior Field Agent?" "Well Agent Gibbs, I have some good news" the doctor says "it wasn't a heart attack, it was just a severe stress attack, has Agent DiNozzo been under any undue stress lately, either physical or emotional?" Gibbs answers "well we work 20hr days, chasing down perps, the usual, but a few weeks ago his girlfriend suffered a miscarriage" he told the doctor with a slight sadness in his voice "well that may have been the trigger, it could be a delayed reaction, has he spoken to anyone about what happened?" Gibbs thinks for a few seconds, '_he hasn't spoken to me, Ducky hasn't mentioned anything, neither has McGee'_ "he hasn't spoken to me, but I don't know if he's talked to any of my team, his friends" Gibbs says to the doctor, "but I'll find out".

The doctor directs them to Tony, who is still lying on a gurney in the ER, Abby tries to speak to him but Tony beats her to it "I'm sorry Abs I didn't mean to scare you and I'm sorry we haven't spoken much about the baby or how you've been coping or anything" tears falling down his face, his tears both being grief and guilt, knowing he was hurting her in more ways than one.

Abby finally calmed down enough to speak, "Tony, why couldn't you just speak to me, I felt like I was alone, no-one else knew what it felt like and I really needed you" Tony looked at her and realised just how much he'd been hurting her and just how much he was going to hurt her if or when the truth finally came out, but he was gonna try his best not to let that happen.

A/N sorry for short chapter and the fact it's a fill-in but things get back to normal next ch


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This chapter is set 2 months after ch12 so Ziva is now 24 weeks & as I've already said I don't own the rights to the characters or the show

Chapter 13

It had been a couple of months since Tony had his first stress attack, although he'd had a couple of small ones he never told anyone because they would want to know why he was still taking them now that he and Abby were talking about their loss and he was even talking to a therapist, although this was at Gibbs' order and not his own suggestion.

Ziva was now 24 wks and showing quite a bit, although her colleagues, _her friends, her family_ were led to believe she was only 16 weeks and after an incident in her lab, Abby was starting to get a little suspicious.

_-Flashback-_

Ziva enters Abby's lab and after shouting a few times to get her attention Abby turns round "Oh hey Ziva, what ya doing here, anything wrong?" asking a little concerned "No, Gibbs and the team are on a call out, so I'm stuck here until they return" sounding a little jealous, although she enjoyed being pregnant, this was the part she didn't, "well we could have a girls nite in, just the 2 & a half of us" Abby said all excited, Ziva looked at her curiously "2 & a half of us?" "yeah, you, me and the baby" but just as Abby places her hand on Zivas belly her baby kicked "whoa Ziva, did you feel that, that was so cool" Abby all excited at feeling Zivas baby kick "Yes Abby I did, it is not the first time I have felt this" Ziva told her, although instantly regretting it when she saw the look of curiosity on Abby's face "I didn't think I'd be able to feel the baby kick yet, you are only 16 weeks, aren't you, maybe your doctor got your dates wrong?" Abby said, Ziva had to think fast "I was wondering the same thing myself, I asked my doctor and they told me it could be because I am a runner, my abdomen is tighter than those who don't run, which is also why I look bigger than what I am, I'm sorry Abs I have to go Gibbs may be back, speak to you later"

_-Flashback ends-_

A few days later Abby was still bugged by what had happened with Ziva, she decided to _Google_ it and although what Ziva had told her was certainly true, women who were more athletic could have slightly bigger looking baby bumps because of their build, Ziva still looked bigger than someone who was only 16 weeks, she remembered when her sister Gloria was pregnant with her nephew, she only started feeling him kick when she was about 16 weeks but Abby only felt him kick when she was a little further on 20 maybe 24 weeks, and this is what bugged Abby, if Ziva was more than 16 weeks why was she lying, then she realised maybe she was lying because she cheated on Damian and the baby isn't his and if that's true who was the father.

_Tony & Abby's apartment_

That evening Tony and Abby were trying to decide what they were going to do that evening "Hey Abby, w hat do you want to do tonite, do you want to go the movies, or go out for a meal, or just order in and watch a movie, you decide?" "I, uh really don't feel like going out, I, uh haven't been feeling too good today" Abby told Tony "What's wrong honey, tell me, you've been a little quiet" Abby cleared her throat "well I've been feeling nauseous, actually a couple of times I have threw up, a little dizzy, even at work, I still don't even know how Gibbs hasn't noticed, you know with his "_I-know-everything" _look and even Ducky I mean he's a doctor or even Jimmy" by this point she was starting to ramble and Tony had to rain her in "Abs, what is it, is it serious?" Abby looked up at Tony with tears in her eyes "Abby please tell me, what's wrong" by this point Tony is practically begging "I've felt this way before, it was just before I found out I was pregnant, Tony I think I'm pregnant again and I'm terrified".

_A/N sorry for the long chapter but there was no real way to split it, please review it makes me think my writing is worth it._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N I don't know how long it takes to get an HGC level from a blood test but for the purpose of the story it'll be quick_

Chapter 14

... _"Abby please tell me, what's wrong" by this point Tony is practically begging "I've felt this way before, it was just before I found out I was pregnant, Tony I think I'm pregnant again and I'm terrified"_

They look at each other for a second, then Tony wraps his arms, gently but firmly around Abby, who by this point is sobbing so hard she can barely catch her breath "To-ny, wh-at-if-I-am-preg-nant-I do-n't-kn-ow-if-I-can-go-th-ru-th-at-ag-ain" Tony tries to console her "ssh Abby sweetheart, it's ok, it's gonna be ok" he couldn't think of anything else to say but he knew he was just rambling, he was a scared as Abby, he wasn't sure he could go thru that again but he also knew he had to be there for Abby.

They sat for a while in silence; Tony was the first to speak "Abs?" "yeah" Abby said in a soft voice, barely audible "it's too late to go to a drug store to buy a test and we want to know, don't we?" although he was asking, he already knew the answer "yeah, but the only way we can do it tonite is we go to my lab and I can run a blood test" Abby was hoping Tony would agree and she was glad, he did.

_-NCIS HQ, Abby's Lab-_

They arrive at the Navy Yard, as they go to park they're glad to see that Gibbs wasn't there, since it was 1am he was probably working in his basement, they go thru security and head straight to the lab, when they arrive, Abby gets to work, she's so nervous she can barely take the sample

A short time later, her printer whirls both she and Tony approach slowly, Tony lifts the piece of paper, he reads the results and looks over to Abby, who, by now is sitting, at first she's not too sure what he's going to say but then he gives her one of his 1000 watt smiles and she knows "Abs, you're pregnant, we're pregnant" Abby snatches the piece of paper and reads it for herself _"elevated levels of __human chorionic gonadotrophin indicate positive pregnancy"_ she just stands in total shock "Tony I'm pregnant, I really am pregnant.

The both stand just looking at each other, Abby's the first to speak "I don't want anyone to know, not just yet, please Tony, no one, ok maybe just Ducky because he is a doctor and ok maybe Gibbs, because he probably already knows, you know his _'Gibbs ESP', _but no one else, promise me" Abby looks at Tony, practically begging him to agree "ok Abs, I promise, but man I can't believe it we're having a baby".

After they calm down, they decide to stay at NCIS, using Abby's futon to try and catch up on sleep, they manage for a while, when they wake up about 6 am they decide it's time to tell Gibbs and Ducky.

_-Squad Room-_

They arrive in the squad room and sure enough Gibbs is at his desk, he is a little surprised to see Tony and Abby there that early in the morning "Hey, DiNozzo, Abby, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well, we work here boss" Tony says, trying to be funny, this only earns him a head-slap "ah boss what was that for?" "for trying to piss me off this early in the morning, what _are_ you doing here?" he asks again, Tony clears his throat and starts "well, uh boss we just found out we're having a baby" by the end of the sentence Tony couldn't stop smiling.

Gibbs looks at the two of them for a moment, and then uncharacteristically moves towards them and gives both of them a hug, as he moves back both Tony and Abby can see that he has tears in his eyes and he's smiling "oh Abs that's great news, congratulations DiNozzo". As Gibbs was looking at them all he could think was his 'family' was expanding and he was going have 2 grandkids and he couldn't be happier.

"So are you telling anyone else?" Gibbs asks "yeah, we're only gonna tell Ducky, you know because he's a doctor, you know just in case" Abbys voice trailed a little remembering "Abs it's gonna be ok this time, remember the doctor told us that a high percentage of first pregnancies end in miscarriage but others are fine" Tony told her trying to reassure her by what the doctor had told them in the hospital "I know Tony but I'm still a little scared I don't want to lose _this_ baby" Abs was starting to get a little glassy eyed at this point when she felt a hand on her shoulder "Abs, now believe me when I tell you this, this baby is gonna be fine, ok? have I ever lied to you before?" Abby just looked at Gibbs "no, I believe you" "ok, you two, go" Gibbs said, although it sounded more like an order and at that Tony and Abby left to find Ducky.

_-Autopsy-_

They enter autopsy and see Ducky and Jimmy discussing the mountain of paperwork they had to complete, Tony is the first to speak "Hey Ducky, can we speak to you for a moment? alone, if possible" Jimmy took the very subtle hint "I will go look for some more pipettes" he said, as he left Abby spoke "Ducky, only Gibbs knows and you're gonna be the second, we're having a baby" "oh Abigail, Anthony that's wonderful news I'm so happy for the both of you, I promise your secret is safe with me" and with that they left to start their work.

A/N this chapter is a little fluffy but it's gonna start getting interesting next I know it is longer than usual but please keep reviewing, and enjoy, thanks"


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N this chapter is set 2 months on from previous chapter, Abby is now 3 months, Ziva is now 8 months, getting closer to her due date_

_A/N2 don't know if this pub exists and if so if it's near the navy yard_

Chapter 15

_-The night before-_

"Tony?" "Yeah Abs, what is it?" "Tomorrow" "Tomorrow?, what about tomorrow" "tomorrow, I wanna tell the rest of the team, I think it's time" "ok, tomorrow it is then"

_-present time NCIS HQ-_

They decide on their way to work how they are going to break the news to the rest of the team, Abby suggests going to McMurphys, a bar located near the Navy Yard, Tony thinks this a good idea, so Abby phones McGee "hey McGee, it's Abby, what are you up to tonite?" McGee's silent for a few seconds "uh nothing Abs, why?" "good we're all going out for a drink after work, ask Ziva while I'm on the phone, would ya?" McGee complies "hey Ziva, Abbys on the phone, wants to know if you wanna join us for a drink, I think the whole team's goin" she sat thinking for a few moments, knowing she shouldn't, with everything that had happened, her guilt was killing her, every time she looked at Abby she felt liked she had stabbed her best friend in the back or worse still in her heart, knowing how she felt about Tony, and she was also 8 months pregnant but she knew if she didn't go it would look suspicious as her co-workers thought she was only 6, next thing she knew she heard McGee talking to her, "hey, Ziva" getting Zivas attention, "are you coming tonite? Abby's getting antsy here" "yes McGee I will come and tell Abby thank you".

Later that day McGee goes to see Abby for some information regarding their open case, when he arrives he can see Abby acting '_unAbby' like_ "hey Abs are you ok?" a little worried about his friend "no McGee I'm not Zivas been lying to us"

_-flashback-_

Abby left the Navy Yard at lunchtime to head to the nearest bakery, she all of a sudden had a craving for a Krispy Kreme and it wasn't going to subside, as she left the bakery she heard someone call her name "hey Abby" she turned around to see Damon Worth approaching her "hey Damon, how are yoooou?" and then precedes to give him one of her big Abby hugs "yeah I'm fine, look I'm really sorry to hear about the baby" Damon says to her with a touch of sympathy in his voice "thanks Damon, sooo are you looking forward to being a daddy?, Ziva looks really happy, are you gonna be with her at the hospital?", at this point Damon gets a little fidgety "uh, no Abby, didn't Ziva tell you, we broke up 6 months ago" he told her "why, what happened" Abby asking sounding shocked "well truth be told, when she told me she was pregnant, I freaked and told her I didn't want kids and all I wanted was a no commitment thing, so I bailed" sounding ashamed of what he had done, Abby decides to _Gibbs slap_ him to show her disapproval of what he did "idiot, you are an idiot Damon" "look I know Abby, but as it turned out it was for the best, the, uh baby wasn't mine".

"What do you mean the baby wasn't yours" Abby asked him, a little shocked at his statement "well I got a new job and I had to take a physical, they tested everything and it turns out because of my past steroid use I can't have kids" "oh Damon I'm so sorry" Abby gives him another one of her big hugs "it's ironic before I didn't want kids, now, as it is I can't have kids"

_-flashback ends-_

"wow" the only word McGee can get out, "wow, is that all you can say Timmy, Ziva lied to us, she lied Damon, she was gonna let him think he was her babys daddy, I asked her about it once, you know, because she looked _a little big_ and she passed it off as her runners physique and few other things haven't added up but that's not important, just promise me Timmy you won't say anything about this to anyone" "ok I promise Abs, I better get back Gibbs'll be wondering where I am, see you tonite".

_-McMurphys' Tavern-_

Abby and Tony are the first to arrive, having left work early to make sure they could get a table, as the tavern was popular and filled up fast, next to arrive, unusually before the others was Jimmy Palmer, who was told on many occasions that he would probably be late for his own funeral, as soon as he arrives he promptly gives Duckys' apologies, who was unable to make it because he had to go home to care for his mother, next to arrive was rest of the MCRT, first Gibbs shortly followed by Ziva then Tim.

They're in the bar for about an hour, when both Tony and Abby give each other the look as if to say _'it's time' _"ok, everyone who is still sober enough to understand what I'm saying listen up" Tony shouts to get everybody's attention "first of all thanks for coming out tonite, it's been a long time since we did this, and second, both Abby and I have something we'd like to tell you all" Abby stands up beside Tony and they both say it at the same time "we're pregnant".

_A/N this chapter is getting a little longer than expected so I'm splitting it in 2, part 2 will have confrontation between 2 best friends, but I'm not saying who, you'll just have to wait and see_


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N this is the 2__nd__ part of ch15, as said there will be a confrontation between 2 best friends_

Chapter 16

After a few seconds there was a huge flurry of "congratulations" from everyone, McGee being first then Jimmy and then Ziva, who tried her best to fake her sincerity, she was happy for her friends after what they had went thru, but she still felt guilty knowing that if the truth were to ever come out it would destroy everything they had.

After a few moments McGee noticed that Gibbs hadn't congratulated them, but then realised he probably already knew, who was he kidding, it was Gibbs, he knew everything, everyone sat talking, drinking, thinking about old cases for about another hour then Ziva decided it was time for her to go home "Tony, Abby thank you for tonite, I had a wonderful time but I'm getting tired, being pregnant makes you tired quickly, this is something you will have to look forward to Abby, so I will see you all tomorrow" "ok Ziva, thanks for coming" Abby gave her a big hug, knowing the thing about Damon could wait until tomorrow.

A few moments after she left, Tony excuses himself "hey Abs, be back in a few minutes, am goin to the head", next thing he's off, he makes his way towards the bathroom, but then changes direction and goes out the front door after Ziva, as he steps thru the door he spots Ziva trying to hail a taxi "hey Ziva, wait a second, we need to talk" "what is it Tony, I am tired, I really need to go home, with work and being 8 months pregnant I need sleep" Ziva tells him "look I'll be quick, I just wanna know how you're doing and how the baby is, shouldn't you be on maternity leave?" Tony asks her concerned about her and his baby, _'his baby'_ soon he'll have two kids and they won't even know they're related and if the truth comes out he won't even be allowed to see his kids.

"I am fine Tony, the baby is fine and the reason I am not on maternity leave yet is that Gibbs thinks I am only 6 months, when I told him I was pregnant he, like everyone else assumed the baby was Damons so I had to tell them I was two months earlier than what I was" just as she finishes her sentence, she grabs her bump, "Ziva, what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Tony asks her concerned "no I am fine it's just the baby is kicking, do you want to feel?" "yeah, can I?" Tony asks a little excited, as he places his hand on her belly the baby kicks again "oh wow, that is so weird, is it painful to you?" "not really, maybe a little uncomfortable, but not painful" Ziva tells him, they both stand for a little while longer, embracing their babys movements and not too sure what to do.

Unbeknown to them McGee comes out of the bar for some fresh air and watches everything unfold in front of him, he sees Ziva talking to Tony, then grabbing her belly, Tony placing his hand on her bump and smiling, at this point he starts thinking back to what Abby had already told him about Ziva and Damons break up and Damon not being the father and finding out he was unable to have kids and he comes to the only possible conclusion there could be, Special Agent Tony DiNozzo was the father of Zivas baby.

After Ziva leaves in a cab McGee walks over Tony "DiNozzo, what the HELL are you doing" "whatdya mean McGee, I was talking to Ziva while she waited for a cab" Tony asks him with a slight touch of fear in his voice "what do I mean, you were touching Zivas stomach and you looked really happy doin it and at times you've been a little hinky with Ziva, every time she moved, you looked like you were about to jump out of your skin, you looked like an expectant father waiting for your child to be born, damn it Tony is the baby yours?" Tony just stands and looks at McGee for a few seconds, tryin to figure out how to answer his question, "DiNozzo I asked, are you the father?" he stands silent for a few more seconds and eventually answers "yeah McGee the baby is mine, but please am beggin you don't tell Abby, this'll kill her" "what the _hell were you thinking_ Tony, are you two sleeping together?" McGee asked him, angry that his best friend, a guy he looked upon as a brother had cheated on the best thing that had happened to him in his life "god, no it, uh, was a one night thing when we were in Paris, you know for that fucking protection detail thing" Tony told him "wait, Paris, you got Ziva pregnant in Paris, that means she's what, nearly due, god Tony you are such a FUCKING ASSHOLE" at this point Tim is absolutely seething with anger "please Tim, I'm beggin you don't tell Abby, she can't know".

McGee stood for a few seconds "well that might be a bit late, Abby already knows Damon isn't the babys father, she met him today and started questioning him about Ziva and the baby and he told her he can't have kids, she said there was a few other things but she knows Ziva lied to all of us".

Tony stood in shock for a few seconds with thoughts running thru his mind _'did Abby know he was the father? If she did why hadn't she said anything? Worst of all did Gibbs know' _Tim added one more thing before going back inside "I'm warning you DiNozzo, if Abby finds out and asks me I'm not gonna cover for you and I'll tell her the truth and god help you if Gibbs ever finds out.

_A/N I was hope it was worth the wait it took me a while to write it, but hopefully it served its purpose and hope you enjoyed it_

_A/N2 and just to let you know it's coming soon..._


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N apologies for the late update, busy with work and slight writers block, only a few more to go until the fireworks kick off_

Chapter 17

_NCIS-Squad Room_

The day after their argument at the bar McGee barely spoke to DiNozzo and Ziva, looking on, didn't know why, she had seen them having arguments before, which at times included food fights and rubber band wars, but this time she knew it was something big as they were barely speaking to each other except if it was work related.

Ziva thought she'd find out the reason "McGee, is everything ok?" "Yes Ziva, everything is fine" he answered her with a slight touch of distain in his voice and at first she couldn't figure out why, until he walked over to her desk and said two words, "I know".

She just sat in shock, instinctively placing her hand on her bump _'oh god'_ was her first thought "McGee may I speak to you, privately?" the tone of her voice practically begging him to move to the elevator "yeah, ok Ziva", they enter the elevator and Ziva instantly hits the emergency switch to turn off the power, they stare at each other for a few moments, McGee is the first to speak "Ziva, I know Tony is the father of your baby" Ziva just stands quiet, then clears her throat to speak "h-how did you find out?" "I saw you last night outside the bar, the way Tony has been with you lately, it made me realise, more importantly when Abby told me Damon wasn't the father I put it all together"

"H-how did Abby find out about Damon?" "She met him a few days ago, they got talking and he told her, because of his past steroid use, he, uh, can't, you know" at this point McGee was starting to stutter a little "she was actually going to talk to you about it", Ziva was starting to panic a little but McGee put his hand on her arm, "look Ziva, I told Tony I wouldn't tell Abby, but if she asks I won't lie to her" Ziva relaxes, almost to the point where she feels her eyes starting to sting with tears threatening to fall "thank you Tim" and at that she restarted the elevator and they went back to work.

_Abbys Lab_

Abby was in her lab thinking how to approach Ziva regarding everything she had found out, when Tony appears "how's my baby mama doin?" "What have I told you before DiNozzo, _stop_ calling me _'baby mama', _well I have some good news for you, I've made my appointment for the sonogram, it's tomorrow at 2pm" Abby, all happy that she would get to see her baby for the first time "Abby that's great, but I, uh, can't go, Me and McGee have to go interview a witness, out in the boondocks with regards to the Daniels case, so we're gonna be gone overnight, and I don't know what time we'll get back, i'm so so sorry Abby" Tony was practically begging for Abbys forgiveness, missing out on their babys' first sonogram "ok" Abby said, sounding a little disappointed "I'll ask Ziva, it'll give us a chance to talk, we haven't spoken to each other in a few days, with her busy in MTAC, it'll give us a chance to catch up. The thought of this cheered her up a little and actually made Tony relax a little knowing she wasn't going on her own, but more guilty than ever knowing his secret was very close to being revealed, McGee had already figured it out, how long would it be for Gibbs to realise and what would the fallout be...

_A/N it's getting closer to the end and all hell is ready to break loose, quick thing i've already picked the sex of Zivas baby, but if there's enough feedback with regards to the issue I may change it, let me know what you think_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N It's gettin' closer to the BIG reveal, plus there's a little twist still to come_

_A/N2 I don't know the geographical distance between Bethesda and the Navy Yard, but for the sake of the story they are close_

_A/N3 I don't know what other hospitals there are in DC, but Ziva is registered at another hospital and not Bethesda, hence the reason the doctor doesn't know her_

Chapter 18

_Abbys Lab_

The next day arrived and Abby was hyped up, she knew she was going to see her baby today, she felt a little sad knowing Tony wasn't coming with her but Ziva was coming so she felt a little better, she knew Ziva had already done this, so she wasn't as frightend.

"Ziiiiiivvvvaa" Abby greeted her very excitedly "today's the day, I get to see my baby and I can't wait, I want to see if it's ok, make sure nothing's wrong, you know..." Abby trailed off a little, Ziva knew why, to try and ease her own guilt Ziva tries to help her friend ease her anxiety "Abby, I know in my heart everything will be fine and your baby will be very lucky to have parents like you and Tony", the final part of her statement was her actually thinking how lucky her baby would be to have a father like Tony, but knowing the reality that her baby will probably never know its father. As Ziva finished speaking she looked at Abby and could see tears running down her face, "are you alright Abby? "yeah Ziva, i'm fine, guess I'm just a little hormonal, anyway lets go, I'm getting a little antsy".

They leave the Navy Yard, about 10mins into their trip Abby decides to confront Ziva "Ziva, I know the truth about the baby and the father", all Ziva can think is _'how did she know? Did McGee tell her? Does Gibbs know?'_ "w-what about the father, I already told you who the father was" Ziva tells her, trying to sound convincing "Ziva I met Damon, he told me the baby couldn't be his, why did you tell me the baby was his?" Ziva realised she had to think fast "when I found out, I was scared and embarrassed, then I met Damon again and it was easier to pass the baby off as his, it was a, uh, stupid one-night stand, we were drunk and it did not mean a thing, I am so so sorry for lying to you Abby, please forgive me" Ziva was practically begging for Abby to forgive her, she knew when the truth came out, which probably would be sooner, if not later as her due date was getting closer she knew she would not only lose her best friend but also the people she has called her _'family'_ for the past 4 years, Abby couldn't figure out why she was acting the way she was "Ziva, you could have just told me the truth, you're my best friend, you didn't have to be embarrassed but why didn't you use protection?" it was one of Abbys pet peeves people having unprotected sex "I _was_ on the pill but I developed food poisoning and was on antibiotics".

As Abby was listening, something Ziva said sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out why, as they continue driving to the hospital Abby notices Ziva wincing a little "Ziva, are you ok?" "What? Oh yes Abby, just a little back pain, but I will be fine".

They arrive at the hospital, a little early, which gives Abby time to check in and ensure the receptionist that she was actually the person in the picture on her NCIS ID, as their sitting waiting Zivas back pain starts to worsen but she fails to hide it "Ziva, are you sure you're ok? You're starting to worry me a little" "yes Abby I am fine, maybe I slept wrong and have strained a muscle, but really I am fine" just as Abby is about to protest she is called in "Miss Scuito, the nurse will see you now" Abby jumps off the seat, as happy as a kid at Christmas "c'mon Ziva lets go in i'm so looking forward to this" Ziva slowly follows Abby into the room, the nurse introduces herself to them both and then asks Abby to lie on the bed and explains what's going to happen, after a few minutes the ultrasound tech arrives and starts the exam.

After a couple of minutes of looking the tech points to the screen "Miss Scuito, can you see that little flashing dot on the screen, that's your babys heartbeat", Abby just stares at the screen, her eyes filling with tears, _'my baby' _, she turns to look at Ziva, who had been quiet during the whole exam, and notices she seems to be in a lot more pain than earlier in the waiting room "Ziva, what's wrong, you're scaring me?", at this the tech turns and looks at Ziva "Miss..?" "David" Abby answers "Miss David, are you ok? You seem to be in a bit of pain" "I'm fine, I just have a little back pain, I've been having it all morning, but I'm fine, honestly", the tech looks at her "can you describe the pain?" "describe it, ok, it feels like pressure on my lower back, sometimes moving towards the front and then it goes away" Ziva feeling a little annoyed because she is taking up Abbys appointment just to describe back pain "Miss David, what you're describing could possibly be the first stages of labor, I'm going to get an OB nurse to check you over ok? I'll be back in a minute".

Abby just looks at Ziva "you can't be in labor, it's too early, maybe the tech is wrong, yeah the tech has to be wrong, it might be Braxton hicks, you know fake labor" trying to assure herself and trying to reassure Ziva, a few moments later a doctor arrives "ok Miss David, my tech tells me there is a chance you are in labor" at this point a very hyper Abby jumps in "she's early, she's not due for another 2 months, the babys early, it's too early please help her, please" the doctor just looks at Ziva "ok, I'm going to check you over, give you an ultrasound and check the baby, and I'll call the neo-natal unit to let them know , just in case, I'll just ask your friend to step outside for a moment, it won't take long"

The doctor turns to Abby and asks her to leave "ok, Ziva I'm just gonna be outside, ok, I'm gonna call Gibbs and tell him what's going on" she tells Ziva, unable to hid the panic in her voice, but just as she's leaving, the door not quite closed, she hears Ziva telling the doctor something that she couldn't quite believe at first "doctor I know I am in labor I have been having labor pains for 2 days, the baby is not premature I am 2 weeks from my due date.

Abby just stands in the corridor in shock and then the pieces start to fall into place.

_A/N sorry for the long chapter but I was on a roll, hope you like it._


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N I hope you enjoying the story and the "shit is about to hit the fan", I just want to thank you all for your lovely reviews; it lets me know you're actually enjoying it._

_A/N2 and please keep giving me your opinion on the sex of Zivas baby, as I've said I've already made up my mind, but if enough people give me their opinion, I may change it._

_A/N3 and if you're maybe in a generous mood, maybe you could give me your opinion on baby names, now on with the story._

Chapter 19

_...but just as she's leaving, the door not quite closed, she hears Ziva telling the doctor something that she couldn't quite believe at first "doctor I know I am in labor I have been having labor pains for 2 days, the baby is not premature I am 2 weeks from my due date._

_Abby just stands in the corridor in shock and then the pieces start to fall into place._

Abby is stunned at what she hears, a million and one thoughts running through her mind, the most important one _'Ziva is only 2 weeks early, that means she was pregnant before she met Damon, well before_

Other things started to run thru her mind including Zivas food poisoning '_I remember now, the food poisoning, she had it before she went to Paris, she nearly couldn't go, Ducky gave her the medication, but if Ziva got pregnant in Paris, they weren't there long enough for her to "hook-up" with anyone, except Tony, oh my god, oh my god she slept with Tony. _The sudden realisation hit Abby like a ton of bricks; the only person who could be the father of Ziva Davids' baby was Very Special Agent Anthony D. Dinozzo of NCIS.

Abby stands in shock, she couldn't believe her boyfriend and her best friend had slept together, that was bad enough, but now they were having a baby she then realises she has her phone in her hand and remembers she was going to phone Gibbs to tell him what was happening

"Gibbs", his usual response when answering this phone "hey Gibbs, it's Abby, I'm at the hospital with Ziva" Abbys voice sounding deflated, with a crack like she was trying not to cry, Gibbs picked up on this "hey Abs, is everything ok? Is there a problem?" at this point Abby breaks down, "no Gibbs, Zivas' gone into labor, but there's something else Gibbs, can you come down here? Please" Abby was nearly begging him to come "yeah Abs, I'm on my way" Gibbs was worried, the only time he'd heard Abby like that before was when she'd lost the baby, had it happened again, he had to get her fast.

_-Mother & Infant Care Center (MICC), Bethesda Naval Hospital-_

With Abby outside the room the doctor continues her examination of Ziva "ok Miss David, as you told me you're actually only 2 weeks early, is that correct?" "Yes that is correct", the doctor looked at her, a little curious as to what had just happened "if you don't mind me asking why is your friend under the impression your baby is 2 months premature?" Ziva sits for a few seconds "the situation is complicated and I would rather not discuss it", her thinking behind it, if she says it's _'complicated'_ then the doctor will stop asking.

_-Outside Zivas room, Bethesda Hospital_-

Abby hangs up, the latest thought running thru her mind 'how could Ziva do that to me she's supposed to be my best friend, & tony how could he have cheated on me with my best friend, it's bad enough he did it but with my best friend' she sat down contemplating what had happened, she didn't know how long she was sitting, next thing she knew Gibbs was tapping her on the shoulder, as soon as she saw him she stood up & grabbed him for a hug "hey abs, what's wrong, is it the baby, is everything ok?" Gibbs was getting worried, was it happening to his 'daughter' again? "No Gibbs the baby is ok, Zivas in labor, but the baby isn't a preemie, she's only 2 wks early, but Gibbs Damon isn't the father, Tony is"

As Gibbs is holding Abby trying to comfort her, the first thought running thru his mind was _'that son o f a bitch I'm gonna fucking kill him', _after Gibbs finishes his thought he keeps trying to console Abby "Abby, I'm gonna go call Ducky, just to let him know what's happening ok?" Abby just nods, as Gibbs walks away he grabs his cell phone from his pocket, but instead of phoning Ducky he goes straight for DiNozzos number "yeah boss, what's up?", Tony sounding his usual upbeat self "Get your FUCKING ass back to DC NOW and get to Bethesda, it's about Abby", as soon as he hung up he knew he shouldn't have worded it the way he did, but to hell with it, he deserved it.

_-Tonys' POV-_

"Yeah boss, what's up" _"Get your FUCKING ass back to DC NOW and get to Bethesda, it's about Abby"._

Tony hangs up and just starts rambling "oh god no not again, it can't be happening again, oh god, this can't be happening again", McGee, who when he realised it was Gibbs on the phone had turned round and was now looking at Tony, seeing the color draining from his face, wondering what was wrong "Tony, what is it?, what's wrong?, what's happened?", having to physically shake Tony to stop him talking "Tony, what did Gibbs want?" McGee was starting to get impatient "he, uh told me to get back to DC ASAP, and to, uh get to Bethesda, he said it was something to do with Abby, McGee, what if she's miscarried again" at this point Tony breaks down a little McGee just stands next to him, and with a slight can-do attitude "ok, I'll drive, get everything together and we'll leave as soon as possible", within 20 minutes they were on their way back DC.

_A/N I know this chapter probably sucks but, it's took me a few days to get this done, but I promise the next chapter will be even better, if not a shocker. Stay tuned_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N Firstly I apologise for the length of time it's took me to update between life, work and writers block I hope it was worth the wait_

_Secondly I'm not a medical professional so all medical knowledge is internet based, but hopefully it's passable _

Chapter 20

Within 20mins McGee & DiNozzo were on the road on their way back to DC, after another 10mins McGee was more disturbed by Tonys' silence than the phonecall, "Hey Tony, you ok?" he knew it was a stupid question but he couldn't think of anything else to ask, Tony just sat staring out the window, eyes filling with tears, voice about to crack, he answers McGee in a solemn voice "yeah Tim, I'm fine, I just wanna get back to DC and get back to Abby" at this point he turns to McGee and with a slight angry tone to his voice "can you go any faster?, I just wanna get there" "I know Tony but if I go any faster am gonna get a ticket I don't have any lights or sirens", he was feeling bad for Tony, he remembered the last time, he remembered the emotional rollercoaster they both went through and he couldn't bare to see them go through it again, at that moment an idea occurs to him.

As they reach the traffic circle they're near the Sheriff's office, McGee pulls in, Tony's a little confused at what's happening "McGee, what the hell are you doing?, I've gotta get to DC" "I know Tony, just give me a minute", McGee runs in to the office and 5mins later he returns with Sheriff Charlie DuPree, DiNozzo, still looking a little bewildered at what's happening watches McGee returns to his car and watches Sheriff DuPree get into her car "McGee?", "Look Tony, I explained to Charlie what happened and asked if one of her deputys could escort us back to DC and she offered to do it herself" Tony just looks at McGee and silently thanks him.

_Back at Bethesda_

As Ziva is getting checked over by the O.B. nurse, she asks if Abby is still outside "I don't know honey, do you want me to check?" "yes thank you, if you could", the nurse finishes her check and is a little concerned with Zivas' BP, she leaves the room, "excuse me Miss, are you Abby?" "yes" Abby answers with tears still in her eyes, "your friend is asking for you, she wants to see you", just as she's about to answer Gibbs returns and sees Abby talking to the nurse "hey Abs, everything ok?" "No Gibbs Ziva wants to see me, but I can't, I can't go in there knowing about her & Tony & the baby, please Gibbs don't make me go" Gibbs just looks at her "I'll go in, ok Abby?" and Gibbs heads in to see Ziva.

_MICC Rm 2213_

As Gibbs enters the room, Ziva is in the middle of a painful contraction, Gibbs can tell by the look on her face, he walks over and takes her hand to help her through it, a memory of when Shannon was in labour with Kelly brings a smile to his face, just at that he can feel Ziva starting to relax and realises her contraction is subsiding. "Hey Ziva, how are you doing?" although he is angry with regards to recent events he's worried about her "I am fine Gibbs, they are coming very fast, but I can cope, is Abby here?" "yeah she is, but she doesn't want to come in she's too upset at the moment, she knows about you, DiNozzo and the baby" Zivas' eyes open as wide as saucers and the only words she utter are "oh my god".

_On the I-81 heading North towards Maryland_

They had been on the road for a couple of hours when McGee broke the silence "Tony, are you doing ok?" "yeah,... well kinda I mean what if it's happened again, Tim it nearly killed us last time and with everything that's happening with Ziva and the baby, it's a mess, and if Gibbs ever finds out I'm dead and I don't mean just figuratively, I will probably end up 6 feet under" McGee wasn't too sure how to answer that "Tony he won't kill you, he _will_ be angry, I mean Abby is his favourite, but I don't think he'd kill you, I mean you are his Senior Field Agent" at this both of them started laughing a little

_MICC Rm 2213_

As Gibbs was still sitting with Ziva, who contractions were really hitting her hard, there was a knock on the door, at first they assumed it was the nurse but were both surprised when Abby came thru the door "Hi" "oh Abby, please I am so sorry, I never meant for this to happen, please believe me" tears were running down Zivas' cheeks and she was praying that her best friend would, if nothing else accept her apology, even if she wasn't ready to forgive her...yet.

After the initial _'Hi'_ and Zivas' tearful apology they just stood and looked at each other Abby turns to Gibbs "Gibbs can I have a minute with Ziva alone?, _please_" Gibbs just stood up, quietly nodded and left. Abby sat on the bed staring at Ziva "I have to ask _why?_ " Ziva just sat, trying to work out how to answer her, what could she say _'it was just a one night stand, it meant nothing, you were never meant to find out'_ but just as she's about to answer she is hit with another strong contraction, Abby realising it was only 3mins since the last one, was concerned for Ziva "Ziva, are you o.k.? do you want me to get the nurse?" "yes, AAH..., please Abby, please" the pain increasing ten-fold "o.k. Ziva, I'll run and get her, I'll be as quick as possible" her voice quickening as she runs out the door. As Abby runs out Gibbs thinks she's crying "Gibbs, I think something's wrong Zivas' in too much pain and her contractions are too close together, she hasn't been in labor that long, I'm going to get the nurse.

_A/N I'm sorry but it was running really long so I had to start a new chapter, but I hope you like the next installment_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N I had to continue it onto a new chapter, once I started I couldn't stop, so I hope you don't mind_

Chapter 21

_On approach to Bethesda Naval Hospital_

With Charlie in front and McGee & Tony following behind they were approaching Wisconsin Avenue when Tony pulled out his phone, desperate to find out any news "boss it's DiNozzo, we're pulling up to the parking lot, how's Abby?" _"I'll be waiting", _and then he hung up.

DiNozzo's first thought was that Gibbs wanted to break the news to him personally, give him a chance to compose himself before he spoke to Abby, as the cars pulled up Charlie was the first out "hey doll, you didn't phone and ye promised me" "busy with work and other things, what are you doing here?" unlike Gibbs, but a little worried about her answer "well McGee told me they had to get back quick and a offered ma services, plus it gave me a chance to see you again, how about a coffee? and a won't take 'no' for an answer"Charlie as usual not backwards at coming forwards "I'll have to pass, 'family' problems, look my door is open if you need somewhere to sleep, it's late, I'll call you tomorrow" "Thanks Jethro, I'll hold you to that" and she got back in her car and headed to Gibbs house.

As Charlie is leaving Gibbs looks to McGee "Go see Abby and Ziva, I need to talk to DiNozzo, alone" "on it boss", as soon as McGee is out of sight Gibbs walks up to Tony and punches him square in the face "BASTARD, WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU DiNOZZO, YOU HURT ABBY I HURT YOU".

Tony stumbled back in shock, blood pouring from his nose, just as Tony is about to hit back Gibbs' phone rings, it was Abby "Gibbs, where are you? You have to get here quick, something's wrong with Ziva, they're taking her to the O.R."

_10mins earlier_

"Ziva, are you o.k.? do you want me to get the nurse?" "yes, AAH..., please Abby, please" the pain increasing ten-fold "o.k. Ziva, I'll run and get her, I'll be as quick as possible", within a minute Abby returns with the nurse "hey Ziva, how're you doing?, your friend says you're in a lot of pain, ok I'm just going to check and see how you're progressing", just as the nurse lifts the cover she can see a large pool of blood on the bed "dammit!, ok Ziva it looks like you're suffering from a placental abruption, this is where a large amount of blood is accumulating behind the placenta pushing it away from the uterine wall, we have to operate now or we could lose the baby or both of you, ok?"

Ziva just took in all the information as best she could, Abby was standing beside her, trying to keep her calm, as Ziva is being wheeled out Gibbs and Tony appear, Abby can see something has happened but is too worried about Ziva to really care, within minutes Ziva is in the O.R. and the surgeons get to work.

Within 60 seconds Ziva was under anaesthetic and the docs began the procedure, everything seemed to be going well, the baby had been delivered, the nurse was in the process of cleaning the baby but the doctors were having problems controlling the bleeding.

_30mins later_

As everyone is waiting the doctor comes out to speak to them, the first person to approach him was Gibbs, then Tony followed by McGee then Abby "Family of Ziva David?" Gibbs speaks for all of them "yeah that's us, how is she, how's the baby?" the doctor looks straight at him "as you know Miss David suffered a placental abruption, we delivered the baby safely, although she is in the NICU at the moment, just to be safe, however the bleeding was extent, we used all our capabilities but we were unable to stop it, I'm sorry to say Miss David died 10mins ago.

Everybody just stood in silence, Gibbs being the first to speak "well DiNozzo, you better get up there your baby needs you"

_A/N I hope you enjoyed it, please review and I appreciate you all waiting_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N First of all I'd like to apologise for the length of time it's taken me to update, I could use work or life as an excuse but truthfully, it was because I'm not very good at conveying emotions at the best of times and writing them is even harder, but hopefully this chapter works._

_So please enjoy reading & thank you again for reading my ramblings_

Chapter 22

…"_I'm sorry to say Miss David died 10mins ago._

_Everybody just stood in silence, Gibbs being the first to speak "well DiNozzo, you better get up there your baby needs you"._

Everyone just stood, for about a minute no-one spoke, only the sound of Abbys' tears creating any noise, then DiNozzo broke the silence "so I guess you know boss?" Gibbs just stared at him, the anger unmistakable in his voice "yeah DiNozzo, I FUCKING know all about it, we'll discuss it later, right now your _daughter_ needs you", heavily emphasising the word 'daughter'. 

As he walks away towards the NICU everyone just stares in his direction, Abby is still crying, trying to come to terms with everything, the tears flowing fast "Timmy why did this have to happen, I know I should hate Ziva and Tony, but oh my god, how many of my family do I have to lose, first Kate, then Jenny and now Ziva, I can't take it, I just can't take it anymore, it's not fair" as she continued her rant both Gibbs and McGee could see she was getting stressed, Gibbs placed his hand on her shoulder and gently spoke to her "Abby you have to calm down, I know you're pissed, _I'm_ pissed about Ziva too and I'm gonna have words with Tony later, but you have to think of the baby, all this stress isn't helping" and at that he pulls her into a hug, hoping it would help. 

_At the same time in NICU_

Tony arrives at the NICU, he doesn't know what to expect, a nurse walks towards him "Excuse me sir, can I help you?" Tony just stands for a few seconds before answering "uh, yeah I'm here to see baby David", he assumes the baby is under David, it is Zivas' name _'was'_ her name, past tense he still can't believe she's gone, if she'd died on the job, he could maybe accept it, but to die in childbirth, in this day, it was wrong, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the same nurse he'd first spoken to "are you a relative sir?" he just stands for a few seconds before answering "yeah I'm her father". 

The nurse leads him into the nursery; he passes by the cribs, quickly glancing at the other babies and parents, some of the babies were so small he wondered how they were still alive, their parents had a look of anguish that he'd never seen before and truthfully would never want to see again, the nurse continues to lead him thru, they reach her crib, he just looks at her. 

She was the spitting image of Ziva, sallow skin, curly black hair; she even had Zivas' eyes, all he could think was she was never going to meet her mother, but she would know her, that's a promise he makes to himself, to tell his daughter, _'his daughter', _it still felt strange he had a daughter, everything about her mother, he asks the nurse about the babys' health, she informs her she's ok but due to Zivas' placental abruption it was hospital policy to give the baby a little oxygen treatment just to make sure everything was ok, but she was confident there would be no more complications "sir would like to hold her?" it felt like a loaded question, he'd never held a baby before, the only thought running thru his head was '_what if I drop her'_ he hesitated a few seconds before nodding his head. 

After a few moments the nurse returns, but this time she has a little pink bundle which she hands to him, as she does this, Tony breaks his #1 rule. He starts crying. 

_A/N I hope you liked this, I promise the updates will be quicker the chapter may seem short but as I said writing emotions and feelings is difficult, especially for me_


End file.
